Trapped
by Moonwalking-Greaser
Summary: The gang all win a trip on a cruise ship. But what happens when there's a killer on board? Johnny and Dally are still alive!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This idea just popped into my head and I knew I had to write it down. Btw; Dally and Johnny are alive in this fanfic! Enjoy!

**One week earlier**

**Darry POV**

I sighed. I looked through the mail and all of it was bills.

Didn't they ever get tired of sending us bills? But as I headed to the kitchen, a piece of paper caught my eye.

I looked through the bills bundle and pulled out a paper that said "Fill out this survey and YOU might win a 2 week cruise around the Pacific Ocean!''

Well that's bullshit I thought. I crumpled the paper and started to go and get dinner ready.

Two hours later Pony came home from school with Johnny and Two-Bit.

"Hey Darry, what's for dinner!?" Pony hollered from the living room.

"Chicken and mashed potatoes!" I hollered back just as I finished cooking

and headed toward the living room. Two-Bit was glued to the tv watching

Mickey Mouse and Johnny and Pony were on the floor. "Johnny, you wanna

have dinner with us?" I asked knowing that Johnny's parents didn't feed him.

"It's okay Darry, I'll buy something' for myself. I don't want to interfere with

dinner." Johnny said a little quietly. "Johnny, you know damn well that

you're like family to us!'' I said firmly. "Alright. Thanks Darry." I smiled.

Thankfully he's not stubborn like Pony. "No problem kiddo.'' I ruffled his hair.

"Hey Darry, what's this?'' Pony asked as he took the crumpled paper from the floor.

"Oh it's just one of those stupid survey things." I said as I headed back to the kitchen.

"A cruise? Johnny, just imagine us on a cruise ship!'' I heard Pony talk to Johnny. "Dar, can I fill it out?'' Ponyboy suddenly asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure, knock yourself out kiddo. But don't get your hopes up. Those things are usually scams.'' I warned.

"Thanks Darry!'' Pony said excitedly as he went back to the living room.

I heard him and Johnny talk about how much fun a cruise ship would be. ''Hey would ya both shut up? I'm trying to watch Mickey!''

I heard Two-Bit yell. I chuckled. Good ole Two-Bit. "Darry, I'm going to go mail this!"

Pony yelled while going out to the porch. "Alright be back here by 6!" I warned.

I went back to cooking. I chuckled. Pony really thought we could win this cruise. We didn't have a chance.

But I was wrong. Very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Letter

AN: Even though I only got 4 reviews, I'm thankful for y'all! Thanks! You have no idea how much I love it when someone tells me to keep writing or updating. 3 Enjoy the story. By the way, most of this is in Darry's POV but if I switch off, I'll make sure you know. :)

**One Week Later**

**Darry POV**

I winced. My back was hurting a lot more now from roofing. Hopefully I could convince Soda

to give me a backrub after dinner. I had to work 2 more hours because some guy called in sick.

Pony and Soda were most likely already back from school and work and the gang probably

with them. I just hope Soda doesn't make green mashed potatoes again like last time..

I entered the house and sure enough everyone was there. Ponyboy and Johnny were

sprawled out on the floor doing homework, Two-Bit and Steve were playing poker, Dally was

watching them, trying to catch them cheating, and Soda was in the kitchen.

I made my way toward the kitchen, no one even noticing I was there. They were all in their

own little world.

I set my toolbelt down on the table, but Soda didn't hear me. His back was turned and he was

softly singing Love Me Tender. I rolled my eyes. I was slowly creeping up behind him to scare

him, when all of a sudden Soda sang/screamed; LOVE ME TEEENNDEEER, LOVVE ME

SWEEEEET! NEVER LET ME GOOOOOO! While his voice cracked between parts.

I was on the floor by then, howling with laughter and tears in my eyes. Soda turned around,

his face red as a beet. ''You got some pretty nice lungs there, little buddy.'' I laughed as I got

up from the floor. ''Oh shut up Darry, I didn't know you were here.'' he remarked. ''And I'm

happy that I was, that was priceless!'' I said, headed toward the living room. I stopped right

next to Pony.

''Pony.'' I said. No response. ''Pony.'' I said a little louder. Still no response. He was too

absorbed in his history book. ''Hey Pone, we ran outta hair grease.'' That seemed to work

because Pony looked up at me and said ''What?''

''Good, now that I have your attention, can you go get the mail for me?''

Pony grumbled but said sure. He headed out the door and seconds later came back in,

handing the stack to me.

I went to sit in my armchair, when an envelope caught my eye. I took it and tore it open.

My eyes got big as I read aloud: ''Congratulations Curtis family! You have been selected to

travel on board the cruise ship Charmer for 2 weeks! Please read below for more

information.'' Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. Finally

Steve broke the silence. ''So what does this mean?''

''It means that we are going on a cruise!'' Pony said happily. Everyone cheered. Two-Bit

cheered a little too hard because an ace fell out of his sleeve. ''I knew it!'' declared Dally,

pinning Two-Bit on the ground. ''Hey come'on y'all, let's eat some dinner!'' Soda said. We all

raced toward the kitchen and took a seat. We were all having a good time.

Maybe after all the bad stuff that has happened, something good came out of it. But as

always, I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Just some fluff

AN: Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot! Enjoy! Also, I just wanted to put this part in here. It's kinda fluff. I really like the brother relationship Darry has with Pony. But I promise that I'll start writing the cruise part tomorrow! Stay tuned! BTW; can you guys catch my Outsiders reference I made? ;)

* * *

**Anyone's POV**

Soda woke up earlier than usual. It was 5 am and he couldn't sleep. He was too excited about

today. They would be traveling on a cruise! A real cruise ship! He couldn't believe that they

actually won that cruise.

Sodapop got out of bed, carefully so he doesn't wake Pony up. He went to the kitchen and got

some chocolate milk. He made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch covering

himself in a blanket. He was still a little drowsy, but his nerves kept him up. He gulped down

the last of his chocolate milk and laid himself on the couch. Before he knew it, he was fast

asleep.

**Darry's POV**

I turned to sleep on my back. Then my side. Then my stomach. It just wasn't working. I was

too excited to sleep. I groaned and looked at my half cracked alarm clock. It was 5:25 am. I got

up and made my way to the living room. I saw a figure on the couch. I walked closer, and I

could instantly tell who it was. It was Soda. Soda always slept weird, ever since we were

little. He always slept twisted up in a tight ball or with his head dangling off the couch I

smiled. ''You little buddy are a unique one.'' I said softly. He looked so young sleeping. He

didn't even look 16. I made my way over to my armchair. I was starting to drift off, when I

heard soft whimperings. I passed it off as something outside and started to drift off again. But

the whimperings were starting to get a little louder. I instantly woke up and looked over at

Sodapop. He was dead to the world. Then I finally figured out where the sound was coming

from. I jumped off my armchair and raced over to Pony and Soda's room. As I opened the

door, I knew I had been right. Ponyboy was having one of his nightmares again. I went over to

him and starting to whisper softly to him, ''Pony, it's okay, I'm here.'' Pony opened his eyes.

He was still breathing hard, so I rubbed his back in circles. He calmed down some and he

rested his head on my shoulder. ''I'm sorry Darry.'' he whispered. ''Pone it's fine.'' Ponyboy sat

up. ''I got scared, Soda wasn't here so I guess I kinda panicked.'' I nodded. ''If it'll make you

feel better, I'll sleep with you.'' I said. Pony thought about it for a moment, and nodded,

clearly embarrassed that his 20 year old brother had to sleep with him. He scooted over and

and I climbed into bed. I could feel him snuggling closer into my chest. I put my arm around

him protectively. Before we knew it, we were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! And yes, my Outsider reference was when Darry said Soda looked younger sleeping! I hope y'all enjoy this! I hate that it's not that long, but I'll try to make them longer.**

* * *

It was 10 am at the Curtis house. Soda, Pony, and Darry were still sleeping. Just then, Two- Bit bursts in, hollering ''Good- mornin' Curtis'!'' while slamming the door behind him. Soda groaned. He sat up from the couch. ''Dang it, Two-Bit, can't you just hush up?'' Two-Bit was in the kitchen by then, getting a beer. He smiled sheepishly. ''Nope. Two-Bits can NEVER hush up.'' He went back into the living room, where he found Soda sleeping again, taking up all the couch space. So Two-Bit being Two- Bit pushed Sodapop off and settled himself on the couch. Soda groaned. ''Why'da do that for!?''

''Because you were taking up the space.''

Soda rolled his eyes. ''Well why didn't you just ask me to move?''

Two-Bit smirked. ''Because you looked liked sleeping beauty. I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep.''

Soda lightly smacked Two-Bit in the arm and went to the bathroom.

''Hey Soda, where's Superman?''

Soda came back. ''I don't know. Sleepin' probably.'' he yawned.

Two-Bit got up from the couch and he went to look for Darry. He found Darry and Ponyboy huddled under a blanket in Pony's room.

''Hey get a looky at Superman here!'' Two-Bit laughed.

Darry then stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked several times before he focused on Two-Bit. ''Two-Bit, what're you doin?''

''Oh you know, just staring at y'all sleeping, like the usual.'' Two- Bit joked.

Darry rolled his eyes and got up, careful as to not wake Ponyboy. He went into the kitchen and started making some coffee. Just then, the door slammed again and Steve walked in.

''Mornin' Darry.''

''Mornin.''

Steve settled himself on the couch beside Two-Bit. Darry was in his armchair drinking coffee. And Sodapop was asleep, with his head on the coffee table and his legs extended out. It was actually quiet in the Curtis house. But Steve broke the silence.

''Hey where's the kid?''

Darry looked over at him. ''He's still sleepin'. Had a rough night. I had to sleep with him.''

Steve rolled his eyes and muttered, ''Ain't that kid too old to be sleepin' with his brothers?''

Darry glared at Steve. ''He had a nightmare. You should shut that mouth of yours little man, before I shut it for you.''

Steve knowing Darry was being serious, instantly shut his mouth.

* * *

An hour later, the whole gang was at the Curtis house. They were talking about the arrangement of the rooms and who would bunk with who.

''Alright, so y'all listen up! There are 4 rooms and there's 7 of us. We need to figure out who will be with who.'' Darry said.

Everyone quieted down and looked at Darry. Darry continued. ''Alright, I think that Pony and Soda should have a room together.''

Steve griped. ''Why? I wanted to bunk with Soda!''

''He's been having some nightmares lately, and Soda can calm him down the fastest, so that's why.'' Darry said sternly.

Ponyboy was embarrassed that Darry mentioned his nightmares to the gang, but they all seemed to understand, except Steve apparantly.

''Speaking of you Steve, you and Two-Bit will bunk together.'' Darry said.

Steve groaned and Two-Bit had a wide grin on his face. ''This is gonna be so much fun! We can tell scary stories, and stay up late, and eat 'til we get sick!''

Steve looked at Two-Bit. ''If you come anywhere near me, I will hurt you.''

Two-Bit just laughed.

Darry cleared his throat. ''So that leaves Johnny and Dally to bunk with eachother.''

Johnny smiled and you could tell that Dallas was happy that he got Johnny as his roommate.

''But wait, what about you Superman?'' Dally asked.

''Oh I'm going to get my own room.'' Darry said.

''What!? That ain't fair!'' Steve complained.

''I think it's fair. Darry has worked the hardest outta all of us, so it's only fair that we let him breathe.'' Soda argued.

''I guess.'' Steve said, but you could tell he was a little irritated.

''Alright, so y'all should start packing, we have about 5 hours until we leave.'' said Darry. Everyone nodded and went their own ways to get their stuff ready.

* * *

5 hours later the gang showed up at the Curtis house with their bags. They piled into Darry's truck. They were all squished, but made it work. They drove for about 7 hours. Everyone was in a great mood except Steve who was tired of Two-Bit singing Blue Suede Shoes off-key.

They finally arrived at the port. They were suprised at how big the ship was. ''Golly, look at that thing.'' Johnny said.

''Well what're we waiting for? Let's get on!'' Two-Bit said as he ran over to the ship with the gang following him.

They didn't know how much trouble they were getting into.


	5. Chapter 5: All Aboard!

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Do you guys like the story? Any favorite parts? I love writing this story! :) This chapter might be a little shorter than the last one. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

After about 45 minutes, the gang finally settled in their rooms. It was hard to get through security because Dally was mad that the security lady had to check to make sure he didn't have weapons. So Dally threatned to hit her with his suitcase. Let's just say that the lady never bothered Dally again.

Once everyone settled into their rooms, which were next to eachother, they went down to eat. And let me tell you something, if you ever see 7 greasers and a buffet full of food, it's not a pretty scene. Two-Bit stole an old couple's anniversary cake, Steve was on the table eating pasta, Johnny and Ponyboy were throwing grapes at eachother, trying to catch it in their mouths, Sodapop was accidently spilling soup while he ate it, Dally was throwing meatballs at Two-Bit and Darry was trying to get them all to calm down. Eventually they were kicked outta there. Darry was pissed off. He was going to have a very long lecture with all of them.

Darry ushered them all in his room. It was very crowed, but you could feel Darry's anger radiate off him. He looked at everyone individually. Then he spoke.

''How the hell can you guys act like that!? Do you know how embarrassing that is!? We could have got kicked off if it wasn't for us being in the ocean!''

''Glory Darry, when did you start acting like a parent?'' Two-Bit joked.

Darry glared at Two-Bit. ''Knock it off Two-Bit!''

''Sorry.'' Two-Bit quieted himself.

''Look Darry, we're sorry, it's just that there was so much food, and we weren't used to it.'' Soda said.

Darry sighed. ''I know y'all are excited, but will ya please try to act fancy?'' he asked everyone.

They all nodded.

''Darry, I don't feel so hot.'' Pony suddenly said.

''Glory, look at that kid, he looks mighty green.'' Two-Bit said.

Darry quickly rushed over to Ponyboy. He felt his forehead, but it wasn't burning. Then all of a sudden Ponyboy ran to the bathroom. Seconds later you could hear him vomiting.

Darry and Soda quickly went to the bathroom, to calm him down. The gang decided to head back into their rooms, so they can give Pony some rest.

''Okay, I think I'm fine now.'' Pony whispered as he finished emptying his stomach.

''You sure?'' Darry asked, concerned.

''Yeah. Can I go back to my room now?'' Pony asked.

''Yeah, but if you still don't feel good, you can sleep with me, alright?'' Darry said.

''Alright.'' and with that, Pony and Soda left the room.

* * *

Hours later, after Darry went to sleep, he awoke to someone shaking him. Startled, he almost hit Sodapop.

''Easy, it's only me.'' Sodapop said.

''Sorry little buddy. What's wrong?'' said Darry.

''It's Ponyboy, he's been asking for you.''

''Nightmare?''

''No, he said he saw someone out in the hallway and he freaked out.'' said Soda.

''That's not good.'' Darry got out of his bed and went next door, to Soda and Pony's room.

Just as soon as he entered the room, he heard Pony wail ''Darry.''

Darry went to Ponyboy. ''Pone, what's wrong?'' he asked softly.

''I-I heard someone and t-they sounded like they w-wanted to come into our room, a-and I panicked.'' Pony stammered.

Darry sighed. ''Pony, you know that no one can hurt you.''

Ponyboy nodded. Then without a warning, Ponyboy burst out in tears.

Soda and Darry were suprised at his outburst. Normally, Pony never cried. He was a strong kid.

Before Soda could hug Pony, Darry already had him in his arms. He was speaking comforting words to him. Soda stroked his hair and also talked softly to Ponyboy.

10 minutes later, Pony was all cried out and asleep. But as soon as Darry headed out, back to his room, Ponyboy sat up in bed and pratically screamed ''Darry!''

Darry rushed back to Pony and embraced him and told him to calm down. Sometimes Ponyboy had these phases where he was very clingy. Darry thought that, that phase had already passed, but he was wrong.

Darry ended up spending the night in Pony and Soda's room again. He didn't mind, but he didn't want Pony to be miserable the whole trip.

As Darry was drifting back to sleep, he thought he heard the knob jiggle. But he was too tired to care. He slowly went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The mystery rattle

AN: Thanks for the reviews! It means alot! And I'm sorry my chapters are short! I'm still working on making them longer! :( This week has been busy. BTW; there's some fluff here with Johnny and Dally. :) I hope y'all enjoy the story!

Meanwhile in the other's room.

Dally and Johnny were fast asleep. Especially Dally. You would think that living in the streets of New York would make him jumpy, but not Dally. He slept like a baby. Johnny on the other hand, was the total opposite. He kept jumping when he heard noises, anything to the wind blowing, or a board creaking.

It was 2 in the morning. Dally and Johnny were alseep. But all of a sudden, the knob to the door was starting to move. This jolted Johnny awake. He sat up and looked around the room, his heart beating fast. He was looking around when he finally saw where the sound was coming from. Johnny didn't know what to do, so he tried to wake up Dally. ''Dal,'' Johnny whispered. No response. ''Dal!'' Johnny whispered a little more loudly. Dallas grunted. ''What?'' he replied sharply with his eyes still closed. ''I-I think someone's trying to break in.'' Johnny said, his voice a little shaky. ''Johnnycakes, why would someone want to break in, on a cruise ship!?'' Dallas said. ''No really! Listen, someone's rattling the door knob!'' Johnny said more concerned now. Dallas sat up and held his breath to listen. Sure enough, the knob kept rattling. ''What the-'' Dallas muttered to himself as he got up.

Dallas went to get his switch blade, which he kept in his jeans. He opened the blade and went to the door. Dally turned the knob and opened the door.

Nothing.

Nobody was there. ''What the hell?'' Dally cursed as he looked down the hall. Nothing but darkness. Dally went back inside and locked the door. He saw a huddled up Johnny in a chair.

Dally couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He was scared and looked pale, even though he was tan. ''Hey, you okay there Johnnycakes?'' Dally asked, concerned.

''Y-Yeah man, I-I'm fine.'' Johnny stuttered as he went back to his bed and Dally went to his.

A couple minutes passed, and Johnny was still shaking. He coudn't sleep. The door knob rattling on it's own had scared him pretty badly. Dally on the other hand was close to sleeping. He was drifting off when Johnny suddenly asked, ''H-Hey Dal?''

''Hmmm.'' said Dally in return with his eyes closed.

'C-can I sleep w-with you?'' Johnny asked quietly, a little embarassed.

Dally cocked his eyebrow-something he learned from Two-Bit- and mumbled sure.

Much to Johnny's relief, he got up from his bed and went over to Dally's bed and climbed it.

Once Johnny was settled in, he whispered, ''Thanks Dal.''

Dally still had his eyes closed but replied, ''No problem kid.''

Johnny laid back on his pillow, relaxed that he had Dallas to protect him.

Just as Johnny was dozing off, Dally mumbled, ''If you EVER tell anyone about this, I'll skin you alive, understood?''

Johnny chuckled to himself, '' Yeah, okay Dal. Goodnight.'' And with that, Dallas started to drift off again.

Dallas wouldn't ever hurt Johnny, he was like a little brother to him. He just had to keep his tuff Greaser reputation.

Johnny turned around and he drifted off too. Soon they were both asleep.

Meanwhile in Two-Bit and Steve's room

It was 2 in the morning and Steve was passed out on his bed. Two-Bit, however, was awake and hyper. He was bored too. He didn't know what to do so he got up and went to the bathroom. While he was there, something caught his eye. A bottle of shaving cream. This gave him an idea. He grabbed the bottle and shook it as he made his way back to the room. He opened up his pillow case and found a feather. Sneakily, while smiling, Two-Bit went up to Steve slowly. As he was about to spray the cream into Steve's hand, the knob rattling stopped him.

Two-Bit looked up toward the door. He saw the knob shaking, as if someone wanted to get in. Confused, Two-Bit woke Steve up. ''Damn it Matthews! I was dreamin' of this brunette and she was about to-'' Two-Bit put his hand over Steve's mouth.

''Shh, listen.''

Steve was going to bite Two-Bit but instead, listened. He heard the knob rattling. He was confused. He looked up at Two-Bit who looked just as confused as he was.

Two-Bit dropped his hand down by his sides and got his favorite black-handled switchblade. Steve got a lamp from the room. They slowly approached the door. Both Steve and Two-Bit took a deep breath before they opened the door.

Nothing.

Nothing was there but darkness. Confused, Steve looked down the dark hallway, and Two-Bit was crouched down, as if was a spy.

Nothing.

Steve and Two-Bit were puzzled. ''I think someone's playing a joke on us.'' Two-Bit said, while still on the floor.

Steve looked down and pulled Two-Bit up. ''Well no shit.'' Steve snapped. He was grumpy because he was woken up from the best dream he probably had. They went back into their room. Just as Steve closed the door, a shadow ran past the door. Steve being tired, didn't seem to notice. They just went back to bed and slept soundly the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7: What a morning

AN: THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :) I'm SO SORRY for not updating in a while! I had MAJOR writer's block, and I've been busy. Thank you for your patience. I apologize for any grammar mistakes in this. Enjoy! :) BTW; Is it just me, or does West Side Story remind you of The Outsiders?

Darry was the first one to wake up from the gang. He sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Ponyboy and Soda who were dead to the world and smiled. Darry carefully got up, and tucked both of his brothers with the covers. Ponyboy stirred and Soda kept snoring. Darry made his way out the door, and towards his room.

Once Darry opened the door, he heard a soft thump followed by an ow. He went into his room and looked what made the noise. He saw Steve sprawled on the floor of his room massaging his head. Darry chuckled. ''Sorry little man, didn't see you there. What're you doing here?''

While massaging his head, Steve replied. ''Two-Bit kept talkin' in his sleep. He just wouldn't shut up, so I came in here.'' Darry looked at Steve. There was a look in his eyes that Darry couldn't quite place. He seemed a little, shaken up and confused. Darry narrowed his eyes. ''Steve you okay? You seem a little, tense.'' Steve bit his lip, questioning whether he should tell Darry about the weird-knob-rattling-at-3-in-the-morning thing. He shrugged, ''Yeah I guess, a little tired.'' Darry nodded as he went to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Steve followed. He leaned on the door frame. ''But, uh, Darry, did you hear anything... weird last night?'' Darry turned around and raised his eyebrows. ''Weird? Um, no? Why? Did you hear somethin'?'' Steve sighed and nodded. ''Yeah, Two-Bit woke me up and we heard our door-knob rattle. We went to open the door, but nothin' was there. It was weird.'' Darry gave Steve one of his famous stares that made people want to run. ''You said that the door-knob was rattling? As in, shaking?'' Steve nodded. ''Pony said the same thing last night. I just thought he had a nightmare.'' Steve looked at Darry, and was about to say something, but was cut-off when the door slammed. ''Roomie! Where'ya been?'' Two-Bit said as he sat down on the bed, drinking a beer. Steve groaned. ''You wouldn't shut your trap all night so I left.'' Two-Bit grinned. He liked making Steve annoyed. ''And don't call me roomie!'' Steve said as he went towards the door. Two-Bit got off the couch and jumped on top of Steve, pinning him on the ground. ''Say uncle!'' Two-Bit ordered, while sitting on top of Steve's chest. ''Never!'' said Steve as he struggled. Two-Bit was still sitting on Steve when Darry pulled Two-Bit off. ''Hey, will y'all quit wrestlin' and wake up the others?'' Steve got up from the ground, and glared at Two-Bit. ''Sure.'' he snapped and went out the door toward Soda and Pony's room. ''Sure.'' Two-Bit mimicked Steve and went out the door toward Dally and Johnny's room.

Steve went down the hallway toward their room. Once he got in front of their door, he tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Since Steve had figured that it would be locked, he got out a paper clip, and started to pick the lock. He kept jiggling the paperclip, but the door still wouldn't open. He tried picking the lock for 5 minutes, but it still didn't work. ''Damn it.'' Steve muttered as he threw the paperclip down the hall. The only other option was to yell.

''Soda! Wake up!'' Steve yelled while pounding his fists on the door.

No respone.

''SODA!'' he yelled more loudly.

He heard some movement in the room, but still no response.

''Soda I know you heard me! WAKE UP.'' Steve yelled, this time more quietly.

''NO.'' was Soda's response from the door.

Steve cocked his eyebrow. ''No? Sodapop Curtis, I will not leave until you open this damn door!'' Steve shouted. Next to Soda and Pony's room, a door opened revealing a bald man in a blue robe. He was short and very round. ''Would ya quit ya yellin'? It's disturbing ma beauty sleep!'' the man said to Steve. Steve, remembering that he promised Darry to behave, apologized. The man returned back into his room. Before he shut the door, Steve muttered, ''Yeah you're gonna need LOTS of that beauty sleep.''

''Did ya say somethin'?'' the man asked before he shut his door.

''No sir.'' said Steve trying to bite back his grin.

''Alright.'' and with that, the man closed the door.

Steve returned his attention back to Soda and Pony's room. He didn't want to disturb that ugly man's sleep. But he needed Soda to wake up.

Steve got next to the door, and whispered very loudly, ''Sodapop Curtis, wake up, or I'll get Darry to skin you alive.''

This time Soda responded. ''Psh, go ahead. I ain't afraid of Darry.''

Steve sighed, frustrated. He just wanted Soda to open the damn door!

''Look Soda, I give up, open the fucking door.''

''Not until you say the magic word.''

Steve cocked his eyebrow. ''What magic word?''

''Please.''

Steve sighed in defeat. He was never polite. But he was desparate to get the door open.

''Alright, alright. Would you please open the freakin' door?''

Ponyboy laughed, he was amused at how Soda could get Steve to actually be nice.

Steve heard Pony laugh, so he clenched his teeth. ''Kid, if you say ANYTHING, I will pound you alive. Understood?'' he threatened.

''Alright, I won't say anything.'' said Pony, still laughing.

Soda went across the room, and turned the lock. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't. He shook the knob, but it wouldn't budge. ''Steve, it won't open!''

''What'aya mean it won't open?''

''Well, you know how doors open? Yeah well this one won't.'' Soda said sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes and and was shaking the knob. ''What the hell, it won't open!''

''No, really.'' said Soda sarcastically again.

''Stay put! I'll go get Darry!'' Steve said as he ran down the hall.

Just as Steve entered the room, he bumped into Darry. ''Woah there, you okay Steve?''

Steve was breathing hard and trying to explain. ''Soda ... room ... won't open.''

''What won't open?''

''The door. It's stuck.''

Darry went past Steve and down the hall. He stopped in front of the door, and was shaking the knob, like Steve did. It didn't work.

''Soda, Pony, are y'all okay in there?'' Darry said.

''Yeah. I wanna get out, I'm freaking hungry!'' Soda complained.

Darry and Steve simultaneously rolled their eyes. Only Soda would think of food at a time like this.

''Soda, you and Pony move over to the side, away from the door. I'm going to count to 3 and try to ram the door down. Are y'all ready?''

''Yeah.'' answered Pony and Soda.

''1,'' Darry backed away as far as possible.

''2,'' Darry looked at the door intently.

''3!'' and with that, Darry ran full speed at the door, his shoulder ready to bust it down.

His idea worked, because next thing everyone knew, Darry was on the floor and a cloud of dust filled the air.

''Geez Darry, you okay? That looked like it hurt.'' said Soda.

''Well, it's not everyday that I bust down doors.'' said Darry while he got up from the floor, massaging his arm.

''Now, let's go get some food!'' hollered Soda as he and Steve raced down the hall.

Darry just shook his head and looked over at Ponyboy who was staring at Darry's arm.

''You know, if you take a photo it'll last longer.'' Pony quickly looked away. ''Sorry, I was just surprised that you could take down a door.''

Darry chuckled and put his arm around Ponyboy. ''That door was no match for me, barely put up a fight.'' he said while kissing his bicep. Ponyboy laughed.

''Hey how 'bout we go see what's taking Two-Bit so long.'' said Darry going down the hall to Johnny and Dally's room.

''I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!'' yelled Dallas. Darry and Pony stood in the doorway and looking at the sight that was before them. Dallas was pinning Two-Bit on the ground, while Two-Bit was laughing his head off. Johnny was in the corner blushing madly. ''Hey, hey, break it up!'' yelled Darry as he pulled Dallas off of Two-Bit. ''Now what's the matter?''

''This jackass took a photo of me!'' yelled Dally trying to hit Two-Bit.

''And what's wrong with the photo?''

''Here see for yourself.'' Dallas handed the photo to Darry who laughed. The photo was of Dally and Johnny sleeping together, with Dallas' arm protectively over Johnny's chest. ''Shoot, there ain't nothing wrong with this photo.'' said Darry as he handed back the photo to Dallas. ''Yeah there is! This son of a bitch showed EVERYONE on board! Now they're gonna think I'm a softy!'' he said angrily. Two-Bit grinned, in spite of himself. ''Sorry Dal, I swear I won't show anyone back home.''

''Damn right you won't!'' said Dallas as he pushed past Two-Bit and left the room.

''Alright, after this crazy mornin', how about we all go eat.''

Johnny nodded and went over to Ponyboy's side and both of them went down the hall talking. This left Two-Bit and Darry. ''So uh Two-Bit, I gotta ask, where did you get the camera from?''

''Oh you know, it's pretty easy to pick locks in this place.''

Darry rolled his eyes. ''Figured you stole it.'' He and Two-Bit went down the hall. Something they didn't notice was that someone had run out of Johnny and Dally's room.


	8. Chapter 8: What just happened?

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing! Summer has officially started for me, so I'm going to update more sooner now! Enjoy this chapter! And I know, I'm terrible for not updating! :( Sorry to keep you waiting. This chapter will start to pick up the pace. :) Enjoy! And LOTS of stuff is going on in this. Just a heads up.**

* * *

For breakfast, the gang all made a big table by joining two other ones. Everyone sat down and started to eat their breakfast. It was still early in the morning, so no one was around. Ponyboy was happily eating his eggs when he felt someone watching him. He looked around, but no one was there. Not thinking of anything, Ponyboy shrugged and continued to eat. But this time, he still felt someone watching him, so he looked up again. Like before, he saw no one. He continued to eat his eggs, noticing his stomach was giving him a feeling that something bad would happen. Pony stopped eating, and looked at the gang. They were all in deep conversation: Two-Bit was telling Dallas about a broad he picked up, and Darry was talking to Soda and Steve about his truck and how they should fix it. Pony looked over to Johnny, and noticed that he was still eating. He tapped Johnny on the shoulder to get his attention.

''Johnny, I have this weird feeling in my stomach.''

Johnny stopped eating and looked over at Ponyboy. ''Are you going to be sick?''

''No, no, it's like, I feel something bad's gonna happen, y'know?'' Johnny nodded, ''How 'bout we go walk around a little bit? It'll probably take away that feelin' you have.''

Ponyboy agreed and he and Johnny got up from the table. ''Darry, Johnny and I are going to walk around for a while.'' Darry stopped talking and raised an eyebrow. ''Ponyboy, this ship is awfully big, how'll we find y'all?''

''Aw, come'on Dar, I'll be at the room by 12, please?''

''I don't know...''

Johnny spoke up. ''It's okay Darry, we'll be fine.'' Darry looked at both of them, until he sighed. ''Alright, just make sure to be at your room by 12. I'm serious Ponyboy, I can ground you on the ship too.''

Ponyboy smiled, ''Thanks Dar!'' and with that, he and Johnny both went speeding down the hall.

* * *

Dallas noticed the talk Darry had with Pony and Johnny, and he wanted to get away from Two-Bit's story, so he volunteered to look after Pony and Johnny. ''Hey Darry, If'll make you feel better, I'll look after Johnnycakes and Ponyboy.''

Darry looked over at Dallas, with some relief flooding into his face. ''You sure?''

''Yeah, anything to get away from Two-Bit's story.''

Two-Bit fake huffed; ''Well I see how it is.''

Dallas rolled his eyes and got up from the table, and went out into the hallway. Even though he wouldn't admit this, he had to keep an eye out for Ponyboy and Johnny because they were like brothers to him. He also sensed someone watching, so he had to make sure those two were okay.

As Dallas was following Johnny and Pony, he looked at the view from the deck. It was a quiet day on the ocean. The sky was a mix between gold and pink. Sure it was beautiful, but Dallas doesn't know how Pony and Johnny can talk about the sky for hours. As Dallas turned his attention back to Pony and Johnny, he noticed a guy dressed in all black, following Johnny and Pony. Confused, Dallas started walking a little faster, getting closer to the guy. As Dallas was 5 feet away from them, the man picked up Ponyboy from the waist and covered his mouth. Ponyboy was kicking all over the place, but the man kept his grip. Johnny was frozen in shock, as was Dallas. The man whispered something to Johnny, and Johnny's face paled. Then the man, who was still holding a kicking Ponyboy, went down the hallway, into a room, with Johnny following.

Dallas snapped out of his frozen state, and quickly followed them. He didn't want the guy to hear him, so Dallas waited behind a big plant, while the man came out of the room, locked the door, and went down the opposite hall. Dally, making sure the man was gone, peeked out of the plant and headed over to the door. He used his ring to pick the lock, and within a matter of seconds, he opened the door and went into the room.

The room was empty. But he knew better. Dallas went over to the closet and knocked quietly. ''Johnny? Pony?''

In an instant, Johnny responded in a whisper. ''Dal? Is that you?''

Dally was instantly filled with relief. ''Yeah, man. Scare the hell out of me, would you?''

Dallas tried to open the closet, but it was locked. Cursing, Dallas took his ring again and picked the lock. He succeeded and opened the door. Just as Johnny was about to get out, they heard footsteps approaching. Johnny quickly pulled Dally inside the closet, and closed the door. Once Dallas was inside, Johnny hugged him. Dallas was taken a-back for a second but ruffled his hair. ''Hey man, where's Pony?''

Johnny pointed to a figure on the floor. ''Once we were in the closet, he passed out. I guess he had claustrophobia. I was trying to wake him up, but that's when I heard you.''

''Aw hell.'' Dallas kneeled on the floor and started to shake Ponyboy. ''Pony, wake up man. Come on.'' Nothing. Dallas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Then an idea hit him.

Dallas raised his hand and slapped Ponyboy on his face. This caused Ponyboy to open his eyes. He looked around confused and sat up, while massaging his cheek. Dallas breathed a sigh of relief. ''Jesus kid, stop passing out.'' Pony looked over at Dallas with a stare. ''Why did you slap me!?''

''You weren't waking up so I had too. Come'on, I barely touched you.'' Pony rolled his eyes. Johnny went over to Pony and put his arm on his shoulder, ''You okay man?'' Pony nodded and closed his eyes. After a couple minutes of silence; Dally asked, ''So, what exactly did the man say?'' He didn't want to rush the subject. He didn't want tears or them panicked.

Pony took a trembling breath and said; ''He said that he's coming to get everyone.''

Dallas cocked his eyebrows. ''What?''

Pony let a tear trail down his cheek. Johnny continued. ''He's going to kill everyone on board. Starting with us.''

Dallas was speechless. He was filled with anger he never felt before. Before Dallas could say something, they heard the door open. All 3 of them quickly held their breath. The footsteps were approaching the closet. Then without warning, the door flew open.

Dallas was the first one to tackle the man. He was strong, but Dallas was quick. He quickly pinned the guy on the ground, punching him repeatedly. When Dallas' knuckled were swollen and bloody, he stopped and looked at the man. His eyes were now starting to swell, and he has a busted lip. But Dallas, he was in shock.

Dallas looked the guy in the eyes and saw that they were familiar. Dallas barely choked out,

''Mr Curtis?''


	9. Chapter 9: No one believes me!

**A/N: AHHHHH! I'm horrible! I left y'all with a MAJOR cliffhanger! I'm SO SORRY! Right when I was about to start writing this chapter, I had to leave for vacation. :( I'm so sorry. I baked y'all some virtual chocolate cake!:) **

Previously:

**Dallas was the first one to tackle the man. He was strong, but Dallas was quick. He quickly pinned the guy on the ground, punching him repeatedly. When Dallas' knuckled were swollen and bloody, he stopped and looked at the man. His eyes were now starting to swell, and he has a busted lip. But Dallas, he was in shock.**

**Dallas looked the guy in the eyes and saw that they were familiar. Dallas barely choked out,**

**''Mr Curtis?''**

No, no, no, no. It couldn't be true. That was the thought Dallas had, while he was backing away from Mr. Curtis. Mr. Curtis, now, had gotten up from the floor and was wiping away the blood from his nose. All Dallas could do was stare. But then a thought struck him. Shit, he mumbled, he forgot all about Pony and Johnny. They were still in the closet. Glancing back and forth between the closet and Mr. Curtis, he decided he had one shot to get them out of there. With one lunge, Dallas tackled Mr. Curtis again and had him in a head lock.

''JOHNNY, PONY GET OUTTA HERE NOW! GO BACK TO THE DECK!'' Dallas yelled while keeping a firm hold on Mr. Curtis, as he was struggling to breathe. Pony and Johnny ran out of the closet, and out into the hallway in one swift move, without looking back. Dallas let go of Mr. Curtis and quickly went out into the hallway, making sure to shut the door.

Dallas ran and ran until he finally went back to the deck where he was greeted with the gang all hovering around Pony and Johnny.

''Ponyboy, please quit cryin' and take a deep breath, then tell me what happened.'' said Darry, clearly trying to control his frustration,.

''Mr. Curtis is back.''

The gang all looked over at Dallas. Darry was the first to speak.

''What the hell are you talking about Winston?''

Dallas rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. ''Your father Curtis, he ain't dead. He's on the ship and tried to fuckin' kidnap Johnnycakes and Ponyboy.''

Darry still didn't believe him. He took a step closer to Dallas clearly not believing his story.

''Winston, you've gone crazy. My father was killed months ago, why the fuck are you bringing it up?''

Dallas now had straightened his back, to try to look taller. But Darry looked intimidating next to him. They were eye to eye for several moments before Pony spoke,

''It's true Dar, it was dad.''

Darry turned around in time to see his brother break down crying. He made his way toward him, but Soda already beat him by hugging Ponyboy. Darry cleared his throat.

''So if y'all are saying my dad is alive, which I doubt it's him, take me to him then.'' he said challenging them.

''Whatever superdope.'' Dallas muttered as he led the way down a long hallway.

The gang followed and soon they were in front of the door, where just moments ago, Pony and Johnny were kidnapped. Darry made his way in front the door and turned the knob.

Darry went inside, with Dallas following.

Once Dallas got inside, he couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was clean! It looked like nothing even happened! Mr. Curtis wasn't in the room, and neither were the blood stains from his nose. Darry obviously saw nothing in the room, and turned to Dallas with a hard glare.

''There's nothing in here! I swear if this was one of your jokes, I'm going to skin you.''

''I swear to God Darry that he was in here!''

Darry just glared at him. It was a couple seconds until he broke the silence filling the room.

''I'll believe it when I see it. Come'on y'all let's go finish breakfast.'' and with that the whole gang left, leaving Dallas behind, angry.

''Unbelievable.'' he muttered as he went out the hallway toward the room. But what he didn't know, is that when he was just about to leave, he had a gun to his head, from behind. Lucky for Dallas, he didn't see the figure as he left the room, closing the door where the figure had a gun, not even noticing him.


End file.
